pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Bouquet
H✰ppiness B♡uquet '(ハピネスブーケ''Hapinesubūke) is a celeb-premium unit of Pripara Idol Academy. This two-member unit is composed by Seto Vessalius and Laura Hasegawa. The two of them are the firsts holders of Kami Jewels, an item from their series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. It's the main unit of Xesc13primero & PrettyOjamajo7 . Thematic The thematic of this unit is such as weddings, flowe bouquets and royalty. To say it's a cute or a celeb unit would be wrong 'cause it's more than that. Both, Seto's and Laura's styles are reflected in this unit creating a new theme. Etymology The name of the unit is formed by two words, Each the word represents one of the members of this unit. * '''Happiness (ハピネス): This word represents Seto's dream back then when he didn't remember anything at all of making everyone happy tho when he remembered everything this dream it was a reflection of his past memories of wanting to find happiness. * Bouquet (ブーケ): This word represents Laura's feelings back then about wanting reconcile with Seto after their "fight". Like she has been raised in a florist, she knows about the fact that bouquets can make people happy like when the bride throws the bouquet to bring happiness to the "future wife". Ceremony Puromisu... Yūjō o shinjite (Promise... believe in friendship) Rizumu... Kizan de (Rhythm... carved in our hearts) Paradaisu... (Paradise...) Motomete (Our Goal) Raibu o suru koto o koko ni chikaimasu (Here, we swear to stand on stage as one) Formation/History 0st Arc~Meeting Arc One day, after listening a really serious conversation of her father and step-mother about her mother being alive all this time and that she wasn't human, Laura, ran away with all her might wanting to process all the information her brain recieved. Then, after some time running she realized she ended on the top of a hill a little far from her house. Without doing what to do, Laura just stood there thinking about what she heard when from nowhere, she listened the voice of a woman guiding her to a crack on the ground making her fall in a cave where she discovered a Pripara temple. There, she found a tomoticket and scanned thinking it wouldn't happen nothing 'cause everything was in ruin but nop, the gate opened to the interior of the temple, where she found a capsule following the voice of before. Inside of it, there ws a "girl" sleeping This unit was formed at Promania some years ago. After they had a fight 'cause Laura was tired of always saying what they had to do 'cause Seto always followed her and never gave his opinion. So, Laura ran from Pripara to her house and Moffun tried to stop her but Seto was crying so he had to go back. After some hours of Laura don't coming back and Seto angry too now Moffun thought his plan of making them to do a unit wouldn't work.Then, Laura's stepmother had a talk with her in their florist making Laura to decide to apologize, so with help of her stepmother, she did a Bouquet of Seto and Laura favorite flowers in order to apologize to him. So just after finishing the Bouquet she ran in order to find Seto going back to Pripara but Moffun said he couldn't find him so they started to search for him until they found him in a park. Then,she just apologize but when she was going to give the bouquet he hit her hand making the bouquet fall on the floor.making Laura angry at him while he was like LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA all the time covering his ears. But then Moffun came and hit his hand making he stop shouting all the time. Just after that Laura shout at him making Seto to start to cry asking for forgiveness and Laura forgives him and they reconcile. At that moment, Laura takes the bouquet from the ground and says "A bouquet that... that..." without knowing how to continue but that's what Seto is for, ending the phrase "That bring you happiness". Just after hearing that, Moffun thought finally for the name of the unit, Happiness Bouquet, saying it to the other two that were confused 'cuase they didn't know what was he talking about. Moffun then explained them he wanted them to make a unit since some time ago but didn't thought in a name and after hearing it Laura became super happy 'cause her dream was to make a unit with someone else and after that, they said the words for creating it. Significant Coords Seto= *Sagittarius ♐ Tourquise L Coord *Valkyrie H Enchanted Coord *Turquoise Light Yukata Butterfly Coord |-| Laura= *Libra ♎ Pink R Coord *Valkyrie B Enchanted Coord *Pink Light Yukata Butterfly Coord Songs Fisrt Music Collection= *Make It! *Aoi Ichigo (Happiness Bouquet ver.) *GoGo! PuriPara Life *Marble make up a ha ha *Reversible Ring *Mermaid Festa vol. 2 *Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha *Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend Trivia * The members of this unit are the main characters of Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. ** Both of them are the firsts Kami Jewel ussers. * It's a Multi-type and a two-member unit of two ussers. ** Laura is PrettyOjamajo7's main character while Seto is Xesc13primero's main character. * Hapquet doesn't have a leader, both of them are equal 'cause they don't have the need to argue to who is the leader and who not. * They want to make everyone happy * They two live together alongside with Moffun, their manager in a Deluxe Room of Parajuku. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:Moffun Category:Units Category:Multi-type Unit Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Duo Unit Category:Celeb Unit Category:Premium Units